User talk:Lavertus
Yeah, sure. See this link: http://the-bionicle-moc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bionicle_MOC_Wiki [[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness Hi, i'm just saying that I know you've sent me a message on another wiki, but due to irritating circumstances, I won't be able to reply or even see it till next weekend. My Dad's the headmaster of a school so we have a house on site. Unfortunately nearly every website that's deemed as "non-educational" it doesn't let me view. I managed to get the school to let me view this wiki, but I can't view any other. However, we have a house elsewhere which is our actual house, the one in the school doesn't belong to us, and we go there in holidays and weekends-which is why I can only view other wikis at the weekend. Re:Fresh Start Acknowledged. So long as there is no further conflict on chat then I have no cause for concern. Sorry, mate. I was at work this evening. Well, that would be giving the implication that I actually desire to return to your wiki some legitimacy. Just know that the Yeti account served its purpose of exposing the happenings of BMW. You can keep both accounts banned for as long as you like. I'm mildly concerned about the fact you have also banned several users who weren't actually involved but, hey, I guess old habits die hard when you've literally built a two-man wiki off of exclusion and false accusations. One final point I will make before permanently moving on from this matter is that, the last time we had contact (either as myself or as Electric Yeti) was on the day you and LEGOFan tried to have me ousted with ill-conceived claims of cyber-bullying. I literally haven't looked at BMW or spoken to/about either of you since that day, which was at least two months ago by my reckoning. I'm really not sure how I am carrying this situation on at all. As far as I am aware the matter is settled. Don't know what else you want and I think it's too late, to be honest. So don't wait up. It seems that you only ever turn up CBW to exacerbate a conflict that isn't even relevant anymore. I look through your edit history here an it appears that you are guilty of exactly what you accuse me of. But, in the interests of keeping this civil and not escalating the situation further, I will concede that I do agree with your overarching point: that the situation was settled months ago. I'm not entirely sure why it's an issue all of a sudden right now. Uuh... Dude, I saw the message you left on SM's talk. WE HAVE ALL MOVED ON ALREADY. That would be very-much appreciated, good sir. These blocks are becoming increasingly random. I find that I'm being blocked then unblocked for not readily-apparent reason on BMW pretty much every two days at this rate. I would be very grateful if that could stop. Thank you, in advance, for going to this trouble on my behalf. Got work tonight. Can't be there. What's the matter? I see. To my knowledge, no further interactions have taken place. Tusk has actually been inactive for several months and has left Wikia altogether, so I know he hasn't done anything new. As far as I'm aware, I don't think the matter has been discussed for some time either. Not sure what has prompted LEGOFan to do this. I'm free to chat just now if you're available. Again, I'm afraid I have work. I tend to work late-night shifts at my job, so evenings aren't great for me. I'm better being contacted in the afternoon before I head off or in the morning. Afraid I won't be available tonight. Re:Discord I have passed along your message to my fellow administrators and I'm afraid we're going to politely decline. Above all else, I am wary of hosting a chat widget to a server my fellow administrators cannot moderate. Since a Discord server we cannot control or influence has the potential to reflect badly on our wiki if things get out of hand and since the CBW community has expressed no desire for a collaboration with LEGO Wiki, I'm afraid I have no interest in this endeavor. Regards,